perversion
by Destroreader
Summary: When the crew stops in a new island that seems to be a pacific place to rest, luffy takes the opportunity to show nami all the ways he loves her in, including the perverted ones. (occ luffy)


**Perversion**

In the middle of an island in the new world, an orange-haired woman and her boyfriend walked through the forest, looking for a good spot to have their meal.

Nami´s p.o.v

"Why do we have to eat in the forest? We could just go to one of the restaurants in the town or even in the ship."

"because, I thought this would be more romantic" i said without looking at him "don't you want to?"

"no"

"what?" I turned around and faced him "don't you want to do romantic stuff with me?"

"no" that hurt, he was an idiot, and he probably didn't even know what he was saying, but it still hurt "I want to be with you, I don't care if its romantic or not" he grinned at me and the pain went way "and my food will taste better"

"what?"

"yeah, when I'm with you, my food tastes better"

"why?"

"I don't know, but I'll always be with you so it doesn't matters" I loved that part of him, he always said sweet, romantic stuff without even knowing it, I mean, if he doesn't knows he is saying romantic things then he meant them right?

"jaja, maybe it's because you love me" I kissed him and started walking again

" that means I love you a lot right?"

"yeah, I think so" I said smiling

"I mean, I really REALLY love you, I love you more than anyone else"

"and…" I said smiling playfully

"I love you more than food" I knew that's a LOT.

"what else"

"I love you more than…more than my dream" it surprised me, I never expected him to say that.

"so, if you had to choose between your dream and me, you would choose me? You would renounce to being the pirate king?"

"it would be hard. And it would hurt, but you are everything to me, I couldn't live without you."

"thank you, luffy" I said hugging and kissing him "you make me really happy"

"I'm glad, I love seeing you happy"

"I know, you tell me that all the time, I guess you really love me a lot" I said smiling

"of course!, I love you more than anyone loves anything, I love you more than you love money and mikans together , I love you… more than you love ME!" he said happy but with that last part, I wasn't happy at all. "what? Of course not"

"yes I do, but no one can love anyone as much as I love you so it's okay, don't worry." He said with that grin I usually loved, but now, it seemed stupid, really stupid, like him, he is stupid, really stupid, stupid, STUPID. "STUPID, that's not true, take it back" I said grabbing him by the collar and for the look on his face, he knew I was serious.

"nami I'm sorry, it's just a joke, I know it's not true, I know you love me a lot" he said hugging me.

"I know." I said, I felt guilty for making that to him, it was just a game and I make him worry "I overreacted but don't say that anymore" I whispered in his ear

"I won't, I'm sorry" he whispered as well, I liked his hot breath against my neck "but I really really love you" he said kissing my neck and then biting it and licking the same spot "you know sanji always freaks out when he sees your "marks" in me" I said enjoying it. "but you like it" he said getting his hand under my shirt and doing small circles against my skin. "and I only mind you" he said biting my earlobe and sucking on it. "hmm…m-maybe we s-shoul-ahhh" I couldn't speak, I was really enjoying his touch.

"I'm really hungry" I knew I would ruin the moment; it seems he likes teasing me. "I think I'll eat you" or maybe not, he started kissing me deeply and I opened my mouth just a bit to let him enter with his tongue. He placed his hand in my ass and lifted me so I clung to his waist with my legs. He placed my back against one of the threes and started grinding his crotch against mine, letting me feel his hard length and making me wet. One of his hands stopped massaging my ass and started undoing my pants and then slipping it under my panties and playing with me "uh…l-luffy, please" he inserted his fingers in me and moved them around, he knew perfectly where my g-spot was and he was avoiding it intentionally, he was also shoving his thumb around my clit, without touching it, i was so hot and he was teasing me so bad. "please luffy, I need you" and he stopped the teasing and gave me the pleasure I asked for, It felt so good, I wanted to scream so I did luffy liked hearing my screams so there was no problem, we were in the forest anyway. He went down with his mouth and lifted my shirt with his teeth, he started licking one of my nipples and biting it slightly, his hand went faster, I couldn't stop screaming his name and some obscenities that came to my mind. But then when I was panting hard and feeling so good, he took his hand out of me. "no, why are you stopping?" but he just kept quiet and kissed his way back to my wet core. "are you going to…"

"I said I would eat you didn't i?" I blushed and nodded slightly

"do you want me to stop?" he asked teasingly, he loved to do that

"n-no"

"good" he said and then gave me a long, wet lick, from the bottom to the clit. and when he plunged his tongue inside I started screaming again, he was so good, he was pinching and rubbing my clit and caressing my ass while licking me. I massaged my breasts and pinched my nipples. i clenched my teeth at the feeling, it was too fucking good and I couldn't take it anymore so I came hard in his mouth. "you taste good, as always" I blushed and he went up again, grabbing my ass an lifting me so I wrapped my legs around his waist again and watched how he unzipped his pants placing the tip of his hard cock against my entrance "d-do it" he smiled deviously and looked at me with eyes full of lust "ask for it" he said, the thing is, for some reason luffy changed completely in bed, he became serious, authoritary and really perverted with the things he ordered me, and I really liked that part of him, one that only I would ever see. and I'm not joking about the perverted part, he makes really dirty stuff at first they were normal things like sitting me naked in his lap and spanking me, making me say dirty stuff or fucking my ass, then he started asking more "special" things like masturbating in front of him and things like that, I never thought luffy could act that way but I really enjoyed following his orders and saying the kind of things he liked, I guess I'm the submissive kind. "Please luffy, fuck me" he started rubbing his tip against my lips and clit. "you can do better than that" he said " p-please captain, mess up your d-dirty navigator, m-make me scream y-your name, pleeeease" I said looking at him with my finger in my bottom lip and with innocent eyes.

"that's better" and he entered in me roughly, he liked being rough with me. And as I told him to, he made me scream, mostly his name and declarations of my love for him, especially when he started sucking mi tits and spreading my ass "please faster captain." And he went faster, hitting all the right spots. I came before so I was sensitive and he was doing it so well I came quickly I was panting and looking down, trying to get some breathe, he hadn't finished yet and one round was never enough for him anyway so I had to recover quickly if I wanted to survive.

"nami?" I looked up at him "did you forget what I told you last week?" he said caressing my chin "I told you to endure it longer or I won't be able of coming with you, and you know I like doing it a lot" he said using his hand to caress me under my chin like a cat "p-please forgive me captain I won't do it again" I said with my eyes closed, enjoying his touch "nha ha ha, I will have to punish you when we get back if I want you to learn your lesion don't i?"

"y-yes captain" I said with my eyes still closed and enjoying how he was still caressing me under my chin, I love when he does that, I think it's a weak spot or something but I just love it too much and he knows it, so he uses it to tease me. "I hope you are a good girl until then or I will have to punish you harder, but that's no problem because you are always a good girl right?" he said parting his hand from under my chin but I grabbed it quickly and put it back in place "I will be a good girl, please don't stop" he grinned and started with the caresses again but then he buried himself deep inside of me and started fucking me and kissing my neck without leaving the caresses he never did that before and it felt really awesome and when he used his other hand in my breast I could feel my orgasm building inside of me and panicked, I came twice already so I was really sensitive but If I came so soon luffy wouldn't release with me and then he would stop the caressing and he would punish me harder later, I couldn't let it happen, if I'm a good girl then he caresses me when I ask him to but If I disobey him then he doesn't and also spanks me so I make sure to not disappoint him, I'm a good girl. So I resisted, I didn't let it out but it was really hard so I buried my nails in his back, probably leaving marks, the first time I did that I thought he would punish me but he only kissed my forehead and told me it didn't bothered him and that I could do it If I needed to and now, I really needed to. But with the caressing it was too much so I just begged it was enough as I released with a loud scream. "LUFFYYYYYY" and thanks god my orgasm made my walls clench around him and he was close enough for that to make him cum deep inside of me, I loved the feeling of his hot seed inside of me, I loved to much things of him and I loved that fact as well. "i…I d-did it right? I'm a good girl r-right?" he then started caressing another one of those special spots just in the right side of my back right below the ribs but without stopping doing it under my chin, it felt so good I almost had another orgasm, I remember trying to do it on my own but it only works if someone else does it so I had to beg him to do it, but It wasn't a problem because unless I had been punished recently he always did it, it feels so good I ask him for it every night. "yes you were a good girl this time" the caressing felt so good I started purring, I wonder If I really was a cat at some point. He then placed his tip against my entrance again "I hope you are ready my kitty" he said smiling "I'm always ready for my captain" and he went in again as I started to scream. He was fondling one of my breasts an licking the other one while fucking me but then, the bushes behind luffy moved and a fierce creature with only one eye and his head covered in grass emerged from them, with his tree claws of death ready to slash everything and everyone he saw (you guessed, it's zoro) "luffy? You were the one screaming? D-do you know where are we? I'm not lost I just want to confirm, And why are your pants dow-" and then he saw me, he looked down and I did as well, luffy was still inside of me. His face became completely red, his eyes went wide and he turned around and walked away probably pretending nothing happened "stop right there" I said putting on my clothes and then walking in front of him "you saw nothing understood?" but then he smiled in a suspicious way "maybe I would forget certain things if I think in different ones, like my debt being cut in hal-" as if "I wonder how much could I get from selling your swords, the white one seems especially valuable." I said knowing that one is his favorite one for some reason. "don't you eve-" "what did you see?" I asked frowning at him "nothing" he grunted, "good, now return to the ship or go wherever you want, just don't bother us" and he leaved insulting me under his breath.

Luffy picked up the basked with food we brought and started walking "where are you going" he looked back at me "we have to find a place to eat" he said and turned around to keep walking but I stopped him "no luffy, we have to finish, you entered in me and I need to release at least one more time" he came close to me and looked down at me with that look from before in his eyes "is that how you ask me for something?" I looked down at the floor "please captain, I really need you to fuck me, would you?" he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me roughly "of course".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(two hours later)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were walking back to the ship, full of food and something else we share every day. The forest is really nice and we are walking hand in hand but I have a problem, my legs are killing me, as I said luffy is pretty rough when we are at it and he has a lot of stamina so I always end up exhausted. "hey luffy, my legs hurt. Help me" he just smiled and picked me up carrying me bridal style the rest of the way.

When we arrived to the ship only zoro was there. He surprisingly made it back even if we stayed two hours in the forest plus the travel back to the ship it was still surprising he made it back before us, I thought he would be lost for the rest of the day.

My legs are better now so I should be ready, I'm sure he will take me when we are alone in our room, franky made it soundproof so it doesn't matters if zoro is here. I entered the room with luffy behind me and then he closed the door (click) he locked it.

"clothes off" he said firmly and I obeyed, in few seconds I was completely naked but when I looked at him he was still dressed and sitting in the edge of the bed. "in my lap" he said and my eyes went wide, if he is still dressed but wants me naked in his lap, that means he… "w-what? W-why?" he looked at me and smiled deviously "have you forgotten about your punishment? You shouldn't forget about things like that, now, in my lap." He said and I panicked "b-but I d-don't…I mean I didn't" I started to say, I knew it was useless, he liked hearing my begs before punishment but he never had mercy. He stood up and started walking to me I tried to step back but I was already against the wall. "are you disobeying my orders nami?" he said approaching me, he was luffy he would never hurt me and this was all part of our game, but that serious look on his face, and that smile, I couldn't avoid feeling a little bit afraid and really dominated so I looked down.

"o-of course not, luffy" he took my chin and started the caresses under it in that "weak spot" or whatever it is that feels sooo good I can only lean more in his touch, he always teases me like this, making me enjoy his touch before punishment and the thing is that stopping the caresses is not the only reason I avoid punishment, it hurts, it really does, he spanks me hard, then rubs gently to make me feel better and hits again and he does it really hard, always making me scream and end up with tears in my eyes.

"good, I know you are my good girl" he said and grabbed my hand leading me towards the bed, he sat down in the edge and placed me in his lap, With my stomach in his legs giving him a good angle to spank me. He started rubbing and caressing my cheeks, it felt good but I know what's coming next, he raised his hand ready to hit me and placed his other hand in my back to keep me still.

"ready?"

"no" I said, he chuckled and then…

(smack)

I whimpered but didn't screamed

(smack)

Still no scream but it was staring to ache

(smack)

Now I gave a small scream and gritted my teeth

(smack)

I screamed, it really hurt now

(smack)

"stop please, plea-"

(smack)

"Please luffy"

(smack)

"AHHHHH,LUFFY"

(smack)

It hurt too much and I started sobbing, he never had mercy before and he wasn't going to have it now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(twenty minutes after)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was still naked with my face buried in the pillow while luffy was rubbing the cream I asked chopper for in my ass (obviously I didn't tell him why I need it).

"feels better?" he asked when he finished

"yeah, you are mean" he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"don't say that, you know I love you" and he started tickling me

"n-no l-luff-jajaja please st-jajajaja PLEASE!"

"take it back"

"I t-take it bac-jajaja you a-are not mea-jajajaja" and he stopped

"you know…I really like you ass, it really makes me hot"

"r-really?"

"yeah…I was thinking in fucking it after the punishment" he said with the devious smile again and positioning himself between my legs.

"b-but it still hurts, you wouldn't right?" I said worried

"am I mean?"

"NO, of course not" I said a bit too fast and he chuckled.

"then I won't, but be prepared If I want to do it later" he whispered and licked my ear. Then he just laid there in bed he probably was tired and wanted to sleep and it wasn't a bad idea so I cuddled with him using his chest as my pillow.

"I love you, a lot, I couldn't live without you" I told him hugging him tighter.

"and I love you even more" he said chuckling

"hey, we talked about that you sai-"

"I know, I know, sorry, but I really love you, you don't know how much."

"tell me, who's the most beautiful women in the world? And be honest."

"you, and you know I can't lie" I always asked him that and he always answers the same but it makes me feel so happy, It may seem silly but imagine the person you love telling you that you are the most beautiful person he has ever seen, that above every actress, singer or any other person famous or not, he thinks you are the most beautiful person in the entire world and knowing he actually believes it, that he actually means it, wouldn't you be happy as well? So I kissed him with all the passion I feel for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning feeling really nice, I slept really well, I always do when I'm with him, I looked at his sleeping face and it was really peaceful. But I have to wake him up, today I want to explore the town, it seems we will be in this island for a while until the log pose marks the next one and this is a pacific place, no marine bases, no horrible monsters or weird experiments. Just a normal island where we can take a rest from the danger of the new world, usually luffy would get bored in a place like this but I will make sure to keep him "happy" and comfortable, after all, what kind of queen would I be if I don't take care of my king (and make sure he doesn't get us kicked out of the island).

"luffy, wake up" I said moving him a little "come on luffy, wake up" I kept moving him until he started to open his eyes, he had a tired expression but when he looked at me, he said nothing and just cupped my face and kissed me, he rolled to be on top of me and kissed me fiercely and he started touching me everywhere, my ass, my boobs, my waist, everywhere but more important his erection against my stomach was getting harder, I wonder what happened to make him wake like this.

"I dreamed with you" he said between kisses, that explains it, he had some dirty dreams with me, but we have no time, there is a special promotion in the stores of the town at morning and I want new clothes.

"we have to go to the town, we don't have time" I said parting from the kiss "come on nami, just once" he said kissing my neck but I rolled to be on top. "it's never just once whit you, we always end up doing it three or even more times and I'll be tired so no."

"I can't go anywhere like this" he said pointing down at his pants

"and you are still naked, it would be faster" he said "nope, but I will help you whit that" I said undoing his pants, I pulled down his boxers releasing his shaft and I started pumping him. I decided to finish as quickly as possible so I licked the tip and then started sucking s much as I could, pumping the rest with my hands. I did it fast to finish earlier and it only took two minutes, I swallowed as always but I shouldn't have, because that always excites him. so when I looked up instead of a more relaxed face I saw that lustful look of yesterday in his eyes, I just made it worst and now there was no escape. "I'm sorry nami" he said before pinning me to the bed and kissing me wildly while massaging my breasts and rubbing his cock against my wet folds. I started moaning and hoping to make it in time to the stores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was running through the town dragging luffy with me.

"Why do we have to run?"

"That's your fault, I told you to wait and now we are running late"

"I'm sorry but I can't resist you" he said rubbing his thumb in my hand.

"next time try harder, dumbass" he smiled

"you shouldn't insult me my love, unless you want to be puni-"

"I-I'm sorry, I won't. But it's still your fault"

"shishishi I don't see why do you need to go shopping so much"

"hey, I need those things, besides, don't you want to see me in some new sexy clothes?"

"I'd rather see you naked"

"that's because you are a pervert"

"but I'm yours, and I wouldn't be such a pervert if you weren't that beautiful" that was nice but he's still a perv.

We arrived at the entrance of the store and we were still in time but I had to choose between entering with luffy at risk of being kicked out of the store for his "behavior" or leaving him waiting outside and risking myself to lose him for the rest of the day, luckily I had an idea.

"Take this luffy, go eat something over there" I said pointing to a near bar, he had no complains and I entered the store.

"Have you heard? Strawhat luffy is in the island with all his crew"

"really? I hope they don't cause many troubles"

"from what I've heard they are just passing by, and they seem really nice, apparently some of them have been helping people around the town, the pirate hunter zoro even entered the forest without reason and killed the monster of the island"

"really?"

"yeah, and some of them seem really handsome, I actually saw their captain yesterday and he had a great body, I wonder if he has a b-"

"ahem" I interrupted them, I wasn't up to hear about how the "ladies" of this town were talking about my luffy. So I just grabbed everything I needed, paid for it (with a generous discount of course) and I got out of the store, heading towards the bar I send luffy to, I entered but surprise-surprise he wasn't there

"aww come on, I wanted to go to that park today" I said under my breath but then I spotted a green haired man sitting in one of the tables. "Zoro?" he turned around "oh, witch, luffy is not here, he left a moment ago" he said returning to his drink, I decided to ignore his insults and ask him.

"do you know where?"

"he went to a "special" store he saw before"

"what kind of store?" I asked but he only grinned and then chuckled a little

"I think you will discover it soon"

After that I left to see if I could find him quickly, if he went to a store he saw before then he should be close or at least I hope so. But then someone tapped my shoulder.

"looking for me?"

"where did you go?"

"I went to leave some things at the ship, it´s faster rocketing myself"

"okay, come with me, we can see the sunset in a nice park outside of the town"

"why?"

"Because it´s romantic, we already talked about this, we are doing romantic stuff"

Thirty minutes later we were sitting in a hill watching the sunset together. Actually luffy was sitting while I rested my head on his lap; he played with my hair in silence as I caressed his cheek.

"I love you nami"

"I know, I love you too, cap-tain" I said playfully and that was enough to get him into action. He leaned down and I leaned up so we could met whit a sweet kiss but the kiss wasn't sweet for much time, he cupped my face and plunged his tongue inside to start playing with mine, he moved and placed himself on top of me and started massaging my breasts over my blouse.

"you are a really needy captain" and he slipped his hands down my body to my pants and started unzipping them.

"wait luffy, this is a park, people comes here all the time, they could see us." But he didn't pay attention and started nibbling and licking my neck, he was a pervert so it was obvious he wouldn't care if this is a public place but I'm not as shameless as he is.

"luffy no, I don't want us to be s-ahhhh" he pinched my clit to shut me up and then slipped his fingers along my lips to make me wet. "I really love you nami, and I can't resist you" he said before getting one of his fingers inside of me curling and stretching it to get as deep as he could, I stared moaning and I grabbed his shoulders with a firm grip to help me suppress the noises or people was surely going to discover us. He slipped my pants down and used his mouth in me, pinching and rubbing my clit while using his other hand to massage the weak spot in my back, it felt awesome and I wanted to scream buy I couldn't so I bit his shoulder and then screamed on it when I climaxed, he was starting to pull down his pants when we heard someone.

"I think this is a good spot for our date"

"tch, it's not a date"

"what is it then?"

"i-it´s a…s-shut up"

"zoro I can't believe you are still ashamed even after all this time, everyone knows we are together, we have slept together, I guess you are just really shy"

"shut up, I'm not shy it's just that I don't like talking about that stuff"

I was accommodating my clothes quickly, hopping they wouldn't notice what we were doing.

"hey guys" luffy yelled and I froze up.

"oh luffy, what are you doing here?" robin asked

"I'm having a date with nami" they all looked at me

"hi, I guess we choose the same place"

"sorry, we didn't realized, you were here first, we will look for another spot" robin said grabbing zoro´s hand

"eh? Why would you leave? We can have one of those double things like…double date!"

"it's not a double date" yelled zoro

"why? You are on a date as well as us, so now that we are together it's a double date right?"

"right captain" robin said, well it seems its settled, at least luffy won't do any moves I they are here, I hope.

"b-but…"

"awwww, little zoro is ashamed? Being with robin in front of us is too much for you zoro-kun?" I teased him; he just glared at me and sat down with us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(two hours later)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the ship a couple hours later, it was fun being together with robin and zoro, especially because I had the opportunity to bother and embarrass him in front of her. But now I don't know what to do, I wasn't tired and I didn't want to sleep so I guessed luffy would take care of that. We walked to our room and he locked the door, I was about to turn around to see what he had planned this time but before I could do it I felt my wrists being held together behind me and then something hard around them along whit a "click". I looked behind and I saw him with the keys of the handcuffs he apparently put me.

"handcuffs?"

"It's one of the things I found in a special store today" so it was "that" kind of store.

"soooo, what will happen to me now cap-tain?" I asked innocently and he kissed me and caressed my sides, he laid me in the bed, flat over my back and I could only stare at him and enjoy his treatments now that my hands are restrained.

he straddled me and started brushing his fingers all over my stomach under my blouse and then undoing the buttons, leaving me exposed and then he kissed my stomach, my shoulders, my neck and my breasts with small butterfly kisses while slightly and slowly caressing the edge of my breasts without touching them directly, only feather touches, he was making me anxious and giving me almost no pleasure from the touches and kisses but making me really hot.

"luffy please, I need more" I said trying to lean more in his touch but he removed his hands and mouth from my body, making me frown.

"who said you could talk…prisoner" he said undoing my pants

"but you are be-"

"shhhh, I want you to be reeeally quiet nami" he said smirking and sliding my pants down but doing it really slow and brushing his fingers all along my legs while doing it.

"NGH…luffyyy" I whined and he went up again after getting rid of my pants, slipped his finger in the wet spot of my underwear and then he started rubbing on it, up and down.

"ahh…yes…luffy" he took off my panties as well and got his mouth really close to my entrance

"think I told ya to keep quiet" he said and then started kissing both lips and making small circles around my clit with his tongue I clenched my teeth and clenched my eyes trying to suppress any sound but he got his tongue inside of me and pinched my clit.

"ahhh…l-luffy…nuhh…please" but he parted from inside of me and stopped touching my body making me groan in discontent.

"I told you many times already, from now on every time you make noise I will stop" he said with a devious smirk

"what? That's unfair, how am I supposed to stay quiet while you are making me this, I can't even use my hands to cover my mouth" I almost yelled, this wasn't fair at all.

"that's your problem" he said before sucking my nipple and massaging my other breast while masturbating me with his free hand, I tried really hard to stay quiet, I even started tearing but it was impossible and I moaned and scream from the pleasure. And with that he started to remove his fingers really slow just to torture me while my walls clenched around them.

"wait, please, you can't be so sadistic with me, please"

"hmm…maybe if you beg for it properly…"

"please luffy I need you inside of me, please make me yours"

He started rubbing my clit lightly between his fingers "I think you can do better than that sunshine" he said with that fucking sadistic tone and his pervert smile, moron.

"p-please luffy, I want you, I need you, please take me" and he inserted one of his fingers and started playing inside of me while giving small licks to my nub, making me moan and press my legs firmly at his sides.

"I want to hear something dirty baby" he said stopping the licks and the playing inside of me but without removing his finger from inside of me.

"FUCK luffy, please do it, I need you in my pussy, I'm your slave, your bitch if you want it but please stop the fucking teasing and fuck me already!" I yelled and even started to cry a little from the frustration, fucking bastard, how can he make me so desperate for him.

"I think that's enough" he said smirking and then getting his hands around my legs, and into my breasts to play with them, this way my legs were up, blocking the view to my core where he started licking my clit and then biting it slightly to make me scream. After that he slipped is tongue down to my entrance and got his tongue in, stretching it to reach all the weak spots he could. At this I just screamed as loud as I could until all the tension and the pleasure accumulated gave me the strongest orgasm i ever had. So strong I passed out, leaving my body at luffy´s mercy.

The morning light woke me up and the first thing I saw was luffy sleeping on top of me, I tried to move him but when I did I realized he was still inside of me so I moved pushed him aside waking him up.

I don't know what he did when I was unconscious but when I looked down at my body, I saw a lot of bite marks in my chest, stomach, inner thighs and I could also feel them in my neck, he definitively marked me, I tried to sit but then I felt pain in my ass and not only in the outside.

"luffy" I yelled "what did you do"

"I told you to never leave me alone with your body, that's a punishment for sleeping when I'm making you mine"

I looked down at my pussy and I noticed some fluids still licking out.

"why does my ass hurt?" I asked him and he leaned to kiss me and then whisper in my ear "because I fucked it, as well as the rest of you, sunshine" he said and then licked my ear.

I should have hit him but I just blushed and tried to get off of the bed.

In the moment I moved I realized something, I still had the handcuffs on and he knew it so when I tried to sit up, he pinned me to the bed, awake or not, I'm still at his mercy.

"what are you doing" he asked me

"trying to dress up, can you take the handcuffs off?"

"why are you trying to do that?"

"cause I can't go outside naked"

"going outside? I thought your ass hurt, stay here, we can keep having fun" he said kissing my cheek and then my lips while caressing my stomach and ribcage

"w-what do you (kiss) think I (kiss) am, idiot"

He moved down and started nibbling and licking my neck. "my slave, I think that's what you said"

"t-that's not true"

"yes it is, I heard you"

"you forced me to say it"

"no, I didn't, those were you words" he said and then started massaging my breasts and rubbing my nipples.

"w-wait…ngh… ple-please"

"well, you are the slave…beg" he told me while kissing his way down my breasts, stomach and stopping above my entrance.

"w-wait luffy, please, I'm still sore, please wait"

"okay" he said smirking "but don't take too much time" and kissed my thigh

"can you take the handcuffs off?"

"please master" he said smirking again

"luffyyyy, come on"

"okay okay, here" he said taking out the key and releasing me. I started walking to my closet and getting out some clothes but then he hugged me from behind and kissed my ear. "I love you" he said with his chin in my head . I turned around and touched his forehead with mine. "I love you too" I said kissing him and resting my head in his shoulder.

"you mean too much to me, I will never leave you…even if you don't want me with you" he said tightening the hug

"you are really stupid if you believe that there's any chance I wouldn't want to be with you" I said smiling "now let's go outside, sanji is probably finishing breakfast"

"sure you don't want to stay in bed with me?"

"we have all day to do that"

"even all my life doesn't seems enough"

"you are an idiot, but a pretty romantic one and a pervert as well"

"I don't care what I am as long as you stay with me"

"definitively a romantic idiot" I laughed a little "but you are right, our entire life doesn't seems enough time together"

"anyway, that doesn't matters"

"uh? Why?"

"I already told you, I will never leave you, not in this life not in the next one" I guess he did listen when I said I wanted romance.

"then lets enjoy this life as long as it lasts"

"I would enjoy everything, even a war if you are with me"

"okay you can stop now"

"stop what?"

"the romantic stuff, you don't need to do it if you don't want to"

"I think I'm starting to realize why you want it" he said kissing my nose and grabbing my hand "let's eat, I'm really hungry after everything I did to you"

"idiot, you should have waited me to wake up, I didn't even got to enjoy it" I said still feeling the pain in my ass

"don't worry, I plan to do it again this night" he said also dragging me outside, towards the kitchen, he may be a pervert but there is no one I could love more and for what it seems, this will be an interesting day as well.


End file.
